


Melee

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: All it takes is one asshole, Alternate Universe, Angry Parents, Angry teachers, Bigotry & Prejudice, Leon is scary, M/M, Quiet Riku, School, Supportive Lea, called to the office, made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: A thoughtless, inappropriate comment is made by Riku's teacher. He obviously was unprepared for a face off with the Strifeharts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any version of Final Fantasy. 
> 
> Also, teachers are great. It's a hard job and i've always believed they should be respected. However, there's always that one... Riku got that one.

Cloud wasn’t usually the one to field calls for the kids during the day but only because his cell number was listed second and Squall almost always answered when the school called. Today however that call came in the middle of one of his classes and if Squall was going to threaten his students to keep them from pulling their phones out he certainly wasn’t going to answer his. 

It meant that Cloud was called next and was asked to come speak to the principal over this oldest child’s behavior that day. It was confusing at first, Riku was a quiet kid and didn’t usually cause any trouble. The fact that this had reached principal level was concerning. 

When he pulled into the parking lot he was a little less surprised to find Lightning leaning against her car door. 

“I waited to see if that was you.” She sighed, tapping her foot against the ground as she waited. “Did they happen to mention to you what our rugrats did or did they keep it vague with you too?” 

“Vague,” Cloud confirmed, pulling his helmet off. “I mean they actually used the phrase ‘discuss his behavior’. I was under the impression that they still found it difficult to get Riku to even speak more than once a class.” 

Lightning snorted. “Opposite problem. Seems they can’t get Lea to shut up. Guess we’ll find out. Leon coming too?” 

“Dunno, he’s got several classes on Thursdays so it’s hard to tell.” Cloud shrugged. “Should he show up either Riku better have done something or may Gaia have mercy on their souls.” 

She hummed her agreement and nodded for Cloud to walk with her as they headed inside. The office was really right in front after walking through the doors and they could already see silver and red hair peeking through the partial glass wall. 

When they stepped into the office Riku’s head was hung low and Lea looked positively livid. His little arms were crossed defiantly in front of his chest and neither child seemed to notice right away that their respective parent had arrived. The fact that both boys had their bags packed by their feet had the fury flying already. No one had said anything about a possible suspension or sending them home. 

“Cloud Strifehart.” Cloud stopped at the front desk, looking less than pleased at the lack of information he’d been given. 

“Lightning Farron.” She spoke right after, apparently just as thrilled. 

The receptionist smiled in a very ‘please don’t shoot the messenger’ sort of way. “Principal Oswald will be out to see you shortly.” 

“Oh, it better be faster than shortly considering i don’t even know why i’m here.” Cloud said, turning from the front desk to the corner where the boys were seated. 

“Mama!” Lea gasped, jumping from his chair. There was an uncertainty to him that said he wasn’t sure if he was going to be getting into trouble or not. 

“Lea,” Lightning said. “Are you in trouble?” 

“I guess so?” 

Cloud knelt down in front of Riku who had yet to look up and cupped his face. “Hey baby boy. What is all this, huh?” he asked softly, very familiar with the stubborn set to Riku’s jaw. His eyes however were red rimmed from crying and he was refusing to make eye contact. 

“I’m sure it’s not so bad,” Cloud said quietly. He was almost surprised when Riku reached forward to wrap his arms around Cloud’s neck to hold onto him tightly. “Okay, i got you.” 

“Oh my goodness…” Ligthning muttered, her own senses going off about something being wrong. 

“Riku stopped talking.” Lea said to be helpful. “So i started talking for him.” 

That wasn’t necessarily unusual but Lea had a habit of being louder than Riku ever would. 

The door to the principal's office opened as Mr. Oswald stepped out. He had a sigh on his lips and papers in hand. “Mr. Strifehart. Mrs Farron, thank you for coming so promptly.” 

“Ms.” Lightning corrected. “I’m afraid we’re still unclear as to why we were called.” 

“Yes, i’m still sorting out the reasons myself. Your sons were pulled out of class and sent here for behavioral problems that were disrupting their class, but both have instead requested a new teacher.” 

Cloud scowled, feeling his inner Cid trying to come out. “And?” 

“And transferring in the middle of the year can be a bit difficult. Their current teacher is still teaching but will be here at the next bell during lunch to discuss what happened this morning. If this can be sorted out to let them remain in their current class that would be for the best.” 

“We’re not going back there.” Lea snapped. “He’s mean!” 

Mr. Oswald continued, “When we explained this to your boys they said they would rather go home than return to class.” 

“What actually happened in class. Riku?” Cloud asked, trying to pry Riku off of him to be able to speak with him properly but Riku wasn’t having it. 

“I’ll tell you. Our teacher is mean and i don’t like him anymore.” Lea said. 

“Lea.” Lightning looked at him, firm gaze countering how she gently held his hand. “What happened in class this morning?” 

Lea inhaled, preparing to tell the story. “We were in class and Mr. Green said to make sure our moms signed our papers that said we read a book every night for homework cause people keep forgetting to do it and Riku said he didn’t have a mom so Mr. Green said to let his dad do it and Riku asked if it mattered which one did the signing and then Mr. Green said that having two dads explained why Riku mostly doesn’t talk at school and has problems. He told Riku he was wrong.” 

“Excuse me?” Cloud said before he could help himself. 

“Uh huh. That’s what he said and Riku got quiet for a while and said sometimes he just didn’t like talking and it didn’t have anything to do with having two daddy’s and Mr. Green said that Riku just wasn’t aware of what being raised in a family like that would do to him.” Lea said, looking angry. “Riku got quiet again and started crying and i told Mr. Green that it was his fault Riku was crying and that he said mean things and had to say sorry cause Riku’s daddy’s were the nicest.” 

“And?” Lightning ran her hand up and down her sons back who was obviously getting more and more worked up retelling the story.”What did he say to you, honey?” 

“He said i was too little to understand and made it sound like you were a bad mom to let me knows Riku’s daddy’s, and i told him to shut up because my mom is great!” 

Lightning turning to the principal and glared. “I also want my son transferred to a different class and i would like to have a word with his teacher. Today.” 

“Me too.” Cloud said, sitting on the floor and pulling Riku to sit on his lap when he started crying again. “What kind of teachers do you have here? I have the utmost respect for how hard it is teaching young children but i don’t need someone teaching my kids their bigoted opinions and making them feel like there’s something wrong with them.” 

“He kept calling you one of ‘those’.” Lea said, looking up at Cloud in complete confusion. “What does that mean?” 

“Oh, i’m gonna show him exactly what kind i am.” Cloud said, unable to keep the venom out of his voice as he cradled Riku. 

“I’m sure we can work all of this out.” Mr. Oswald said, no doubt sensing negative attention to the school if this wasn’t resolved very quickly, but more than that he look disappointed. 

“Oh, you better believe we will.” Lightning snapped. 

Mr. Oswald turned to his assistant. "Why don't you pull up the class lists. We'll see what shuffling we can do." He walked around the desk to help her and seemed more than willing to make the changes for the boys. 

Lea clung tighter to his mother, casting Riku sad looks. “Are we in trouble?” 

Lightning tilted Lea’s head back to he was looking at her and smoothed back his hair. “You know it’s not nice to talk back to your teachers. It is important to respect your teachers, but when your teacher crosses a line i never want you to just accept what you are told. No, you’re not in trouble, and i am very proud of you for for standing up for Riku.” 

Lea seemed to relax once he knew he wasn’t going to be a target for the grown ups anger. “That’s good. We walked out of class cause Riku didn’t want to wait for the bell to ring.” 

“You weren’t sent to the office?” Lightning asked. 

“No? I don’t think so. We just walked out and then he told us to go but we were already going.” 

Cloud kissed the top of Riku’s head. “Were you uncomfortable?” 

Riku nodded, and it was the first real reaction he’d gotten out of him since he’d arrived. Cloud and Leon had both tried to make the kids understand that they never had to stay a place when they were scared or uncomfortable. He had to wonder if Riku had been trying to go home the whole time and Lea had translated that a little differently once the pair had actually made it to the office. 

“It’s alright.” Cloud said softly. “We’ll take you out of that class and if we can’t manage that we’ll just have to find a new school.” There was no way he’d keep his child in a class with a teacher that didn’t seem to have a problem with crushing the feelings of a six year old. 

“What about me?” Lea mumbled. 

“We’ll talk bout it, honey. You’re not going back to that class either.” Lightning said before looking back at the principal who was sifting through papers with his assistant looking through class placement files. “I don’t suppose you can call this teacher to the office now and send a substitute to watch the other kids? I would like this revolved sometime today and by that i mean immediately.” 

Listening to Lightning assert her authority was an incredible thing to watch. In less than three minutes she had everyone in that office, including the principal practically working for her. It would have been amusing had Cloud not had a distraught child clinging to him. 

“Hey,” Cloud said softly. “Can you talk to me a little? Is there anything else you want to tell me that Lea forgot to say? You know you’re not in trouble either right? Walking out like you did was the best thing to do.” 

“Am.. i wrong?” 

“No.” Cloud said firmly. “Riku is Riku and he’s one hundred percent how he’s supposed to be. Just like i am. There’s nothing wrong. It’s just one man with one nasty opinion. I'm sure the other teachers are very nice.” 

Riku hiccuped and breathed hard against Cloud’s neck. It was hard to say if his feelings had been hurt or if there was something more to it. It was rare for Cloud to deal with people these days who gave a shit about who he loved and he tended to forget that sometimes stupid people still cared. Radiant Garden had always been such a welcoming place. 

The fact that his children had to deal with that same kind of ignorance left him furious. Why couldn’t people just mind their own damn business. 

“It’s okay, Riku.” Lea said, sitting beside Cloud while his mom took over. “It’s not like he’s a great teacher anyway. We’ll get a better one. A nicer one.” 

“That’s right Lea.” Cloud said. “Thank you for being there for Riku. You are a very, very good friend.”

Lea grinned. “Well yeah, i’m Riku’s best friend, remember?” 

“I sure do.” 

It didn’t take long for Lightning to find the changes she wanted. If there was anyone who could find loops holes and creates new systems on the spot it was Lightning. She found another teacher that could take on two new students without being overwhelmed and had already planned to talk to her that very day about the sudden circumstances. 

It was only a few minutes into the lunch period when their teacher arrived. He was younger than Cloud expected, probably around his age and he wandered into the office as if there were a normal occurrence and he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

“What’s the verdict?” He asked the principal, not sensing the tension he’d walked into it. While the principal and his staff were being very helpful to correct the situation appropriately, Mr. Green evidently didn’t know he was on thin ice. 

“The verdict?” Lightning sneered from her seat. “The verdict would be you pissing off two ex Soldiers. I’d start cowering now.” 

Mr. Green’s attention shot to her and noted the children sitting between her and Cloud. “I believe there has been some kind of miscommunication.” 

“Oh, i’d love to hear all about it.” Cloud stood, ruffling Riku’s hair as he approached the teacher, with a stride that betrayed his anger. “I would love to know why my child left your classroom in tears. Would love to know why he has to ask me if there’s something wrong with him because of careless remarks you made in a room filled with children. Why my family or relationship has any bearing on your lessons whatsoever to be a topic in said classroom. Why his quiet disposition became a subject you chose, not just to prod at, but to diagnose unfairly. Not only was it unethical, but it was extremely inappropriate. You call it a miscommunication? I call it negligence.” 

Mr. Green took a step away from Cloud, clearly not expecting someone so imposing to be Riku’s father. Whatever stereotype he was expecting, Cloud sure wasn't it. He glanced at Mr. Oswald to see if there was an ally in the room but the principal looked equally unimpressed. 

“I almost hesitate to speak with the other children in your class but i’m afraid i might be calling several more parents today to talk to their children over what happened today.” 

“You can’t mean that.” Mr. Green frowned. “Two children complain and you’re acting like they were harmed in my classroom.” 

“They were harmed in your classroom.” Cloud snapped, fighting to keep his voice even. “What are other children supposed to think when they see that it’s clearly okay for their teacher to insult his students? To mock them.” 

“I’m merely suggesting that this is being blown out of proportions. Your intimidation tactics are uncalled for.” 

Cloud actually laughed. “Me? Intimidate you? Oh no. Him however, i’d watch out for.” he nodded to the door were Leon stood looking outraged. There were many things he couldn’t tolerate, but poor teachers were somewhere near the top of the list, especially considering hard hard he’s worked to become a professor at such a young age. 

“Professor Strifehart.” Principal Oswald greeted. “It’s a shame to have had to call you under these circumstances.” 

Leon only nodded, storming into the room as if the office was his. He ignored everyone in favor of sitting beside Riku and cupping his face to speak to him quietly. 

“You know i had a lot to say but i feel like you covered most of it.” Lightning commented, arm around Lea when even he stared at Leon as if never seeing him before. Children being naughty didn’t bring out that kind of anger and the kids had sure never seen it before. “Whatever’s left, Leon is definitely about to say.” 

“For sure.” Cloud muttered, taking several steps away from the suddenly extremely pale teacher. Now was not the time to get into a fight and break the man in half. It would also be a horrible example for the boys when he was taught them self defense was a last resort. 

“We will speak with their new teacher and have their classes put into effect by Monday.” Mr. Oswald said, looking up from his assistants computer. “Does that sit well with you?” 

“What?” Leon looked up, Riku clinging to him tightly. 

“We’re putting Lea and Riku into another class.” Lightning explained. 

Leon nodded, only caught up on half of the details. He’d heard all of Cloud’s scathing comments but Riku wasn’t ready to talk yet. 

“It sounds fine.” Cloud added. “Will it affect their schedule much?” 

“It looks like everything is the same just in a slightly different order.” The assistant commented. “All of their supplies should be the same.”

“Why don’t you take Riku home.” Leon said, appearing at Cloud side. Riku needed safe spaces and quiet. He needed to be reminded that he was very much loved and that not talking wasn’t a crime. “He doesn’t need to sit here while everything is sorted out. I’ll bring the twins home later.” 

Cloud reached out, hand on the base of Leon’s spine in a soothing gesture. “And you’ll do what in the mean time?” 

“Get caught up.” Leon said, eyeing the boys teacher with malice. 

"A simple miscommunication," Mr. Green repeated. "I'm sure we can easily take care of this. My mother is even an elective official on the school board." 

Leon scoffed. "I don't care if your mother is Shiva. You are i are going to have an extremely long chat about what is and is not acceptable in a classroom.” The man looked like he’d rather be anywhere else but he had no savior in the room to take his side. He'd yet to even admit to the comments he'd made.

Cloud hummed, knowing he’d have an angry lion to deal with for the rest of the night. “Lightning, will you drop off Riku for me? I came on my bike.” 

“Sure.” Lightning stood, and pulled Leon into a side hug. “You call me if i’m needed for anything, and i mean anything. I will be back this afternoon to speak with their new teacher as well.” 

“Got it.” Leon said, commandeering the office every bit as efficiently as Lightning had earlier. He gave Riku one more tight hug before the children were guided out of the room, leaving the school behind. 

Lea let out a relieved sigh to be out of the room. Too much tension for too long seemed to leave him tired and he was content in knowing he’d done the right thing. 

Riku held onto Cloud’s hand and sniffed one more time. Leaving the building already seemed to be helping him too. “Papa?” 

“Yeah, baby boy?” 

“I love you.” 

“Riku,” Cloud squeezed his hand. “You know your daddy and i love you more than there are stars in the sky. Some man that doesn't know anything about us does not get to have an opinion on our family. He’s not important. I love you so much.” 

“Even when i don’t..talk?” Riku looked up at him and Cloud had to wonder if Lea had told them everything the teacher had said. 

“Even when you don’t feel like talking. Daddy and i don’t talk a lot either do we? Guess that means you’re just like us.” 

Riku smiled warmly at that, opening up his arms to get one more hug before Lightning drove him home. 

“I’ll see you at home in a few minutes.” Cloud muttered, kissing the top of his head. This was an unfortunate topic that would appear from time to time, but Riku was a strong kid who would only get stronger. There was nothing they couldn’t handle. 

Though, he had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn’t be an issue for years to come once Leon was done…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy
> 
> I had so many people ask me to continue this part in particular to see what happened next. I'm not sure if this is what everyone had in mind but it is the tangent my brain went on. Hope those people enjoy it. Well, i hope everyone enjoys it, but those people made it happen!

Leon couldn’t recall how long his tirade had gone on, but he heaved a sigh once he realized he was slowing down. A substitute had been called to handle’s Riku’s class when it became clear that Leon was not done with the boys former teacher. If there was one thing he could do, it was lecture. This didn't feel much different from his college courses other than the fact that his students knew not to fuck up in this way.

Mr. Green sat, pale and chastised with no room for argument. Whatever ace he thought he’d had by his mother being on the education board was shattered the very moment Leon called her himself to ask her permission to continue giving her son a thorough dressing down. She gave it. 

It was a childish move but Leon hardly cared. He was in a war of minds now and wasn’t about to lose. 

He had been offered an academic tenure recently, years earlier than planned because of both his ability and the contacts he’d made. Many of those contacts were on Radiant Gardens Educational Board. He didn’t have time for poor teachers who didn’t actually want to teach. For all many didn’t understand, teaching was a valuable position. 

This was a man who was meant to shape young minds and he was responsible for his classrooms atmosphere. He was just as responsible for the life lessons he chose to teach, and his toxic showing today was unacceptable. To teach children that it was okay to be intolerant of others went far beyond misconduct. On a professional level, Leon was disappointed by his showing. Children could be impressionable and they needed school to be a positive aspect in their life. School was hard enough for some kids as it was without spreading hate. 

On a personal level, Leon was livid. Riku did not trust easily and that showed in his ability to speak. The more uncomfortable he was the less sounds he was able to make. The fact that he couldn’t even greet Leon when he had arrived left him pissed. Confusing his child about his family as if they needed someone else’s validation made it worse, and try as he might, he couldn’t keep the anger out of his reprimand. 

Throughout it all, Principal Oswald remained close by to observe the proceedings but he hardly seemed to disagree. This really should have been his job, but he wasn’t going to fight Leon for it. 

“Your job is to teach small children.” Leon’s voice had grown low. “They are six and seven years old and Guardians willing, they don’t know anything about intolerance. I don’t give a fuck what you think about me and my husband, but you will damn well show my children the respect they deserve in your classroom. They are no different from any other child. You are not here to preach your opinions to a group of children too young to understand them. You stepped far out of bounds today, and what’s possibly worse the the fact that you had absolutely no idea you were in the wrong. You are the role model that in that room, it’s time you take that seriously.” 

He’d already reduced Mr. Green to tears twenty minutes earlier and the man, to his credit, had finally shut up and had stopped making excuses. If nothing else it made it easier for Leon to speak uninterrupted. 

“You need to reconnect with your love for teaching, or stop teaching. Poisoning your class environment is doing nothing but hurting those children.” Leon said, barely taking note that this man was probably around his own age. He probably hadn’t been teaching that long. “Has any of this sunk in?” 

The young teacher nodded one, sniffing once and trying not to break down completely. Whatever bravado he'd walked in with had turned tail and run when faced with Leon's fury. “I understand…” 

“Good. My child however comes first and i agree with my husband. Moving him to another classroom is what is best for now. He will not learn in an environment where he is afraid of his teacher.” 

“Everything will be put into effect on Monday.” Principal Oswald said, the bell to the end of the day ringing a moment later. “Their new teacher will be here shortly. Once all of her students have left for the day.” 

“Good. Good.” Leon mused, finally relaxing somewhat. The matter had been sorted out quickly and easily but he couldn’t help but worry about the effects it would have on Riku long term. 

“Are you still here? No wonder your children are so well behaved.” Lightning said, already speaking as she walked into the office. She noted the wilted teacher and decided the man had had enough. He would either change his attitude or he wouldn’t. 

“My children are little monsters.” Leon said with a very faint smile and, stood to meet her half way. “How are they?” 

“I left them with Cloud. Lea just seems to be glad he didn't get in trouble and Riku started talking to Cloud. I figured that was a step in the right direction.” Lightning said. 

“Thank Gaia.” Leon sighed, relief filling him. He noted Principal Oswald patting Mr. Green’s shoulder and gesturing for him to follow him into his office. It was no doubt time for their own chat. Young teachers had a lot of potential and Leon could only hope he pulled himself together. 

"I stopped by to tell Kairi and the twins to play on the swings until we were done with our meeting. They seemed thrilled enough to wait but were wondering about Lea and Riku." Lightning added. 

Leon nodded, not looking forward to that conversation. "They'll find out eventually." 

“They’re strong kids.” Lightning said. “I am sorry Riku had to go through that.” 

Leon shook his head. “Well i’m grateful Lea was there to help him.” 

Lightning smiled. “It’s nice to have good kids. Makes me feel like i’ve done something right.” 

“You have no idea how much i agree.” Leon said, looking up when a woman swooped in quickly. Her hair was a mess like she’d run her fingers through it several times. She looked a little frazzled but she had a warm smile. “Erm, Mr. Strifehart?” She asked. “Ms. Farron?”

“Yes.” Both answered simultaneously. 

“Hi!” She beamed nervously and she suddenly struck Leon as a first year teacher. “It’s nice to meet you both. I’m Madeline Stray. I’ll be um, you children’s new teacher. Um, how are they doing? I only know a little of what happened today but i’m sure it was stressful for them.” 

Leon liked her. Before trying to prove herself and swear the boys experience in her class would be different, she was concerned about their welfare. 

“They’re going better, but are still confused.” Lightening said, also appraising the woman. 

She looked relieved and smiled. “Would you like a tour of my classroom? It will only take a few minutes really but i can answer any questions you have.” 

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” Leon said, sharing a look with Lightning to see that they were in agreement. 

~

An hour and a half later Leon was walking inside his home with Lightning and three little ones loudly running through the house, wondering why their brothers had come home early. It hadn’t exactly been explained to them yet. Leon wasn’t even sure where to start. 

Cloud sat on the couch with both boys sitting on the floor in front of him watching the movie they’d put it. Only the fact that Riku’s arms were curled around Cloud’s leg showed he'd been distressed. 

“Go put your things away.” Leon said. “Change out of your school clothes please.” 

With grumbles in response the twins ran off to their room, Kairi just behind them.

“Hey,” Leon greeted, walking around the couch to sit beside Cloud. 

“Hey. You done asserting your authority?” 

Lightning snorted and answered before Leon could. “Oh yeah. Even i almost feel bad for that teacher. The new one seems sweet enough.” 

“You met our new teacher? Are they nice?” Lea asked. 

“She’s very nice.” Lightning smiled. “C’mon kiddo, why don’t you get your things so we can head home. It’s been a long day.” 

Lea groaned. “Awe, but the movie!” 

“I’ve see it at least a dozen times, i’m sure you know what happens next. C’mon firecracker.” Lightning said, heading down the hall with Lea trailing behind her to grab Kairi before it became a circus and she needed to struggle to get her kids in the car. 

Leon leaned down, grabbing Riku from off the floor and pulling him into his lap. “How are you feeling baby boy?” 

Riku shrugged a little, doubling Leon’s worry until he verbally answered. “I’m tired. My eyes hurt still.” 

“Probably from trying not to cry.” Cloud said gently, reaching out to knead his fingers into the back of Leon’s neck. If Leon was going to be in a comforting Riku mindset than Cloud was going to be comforting him. 

“I’m sorry Riku.” Leon muttered, drawing his son closer to hug. “I’m sorry you had to go through that today. I’m sorry your teacher scared you.” 

“I’m not scared.” Riku muttered, trying to pull off looking indignant but it was more of a pout. “I’m mad.” 

“Why are you mad?” Cloud asked, but his tone shift implied he already knew. 

“Cause he…” Riku started, cheek pressed against Leon’s shoulder. “He said mean things. He blamed you for me not talking. He said you were wrong and i was wrong. That men shouldn’t get married to men and they shouldn’t have kids.” 

The pain behind Leon’s eyes was the telltale sign that he was getting an anger induced headache. The only thing that helped was that Riku was safe in his arms and Cloud’s fingers were tangled in his hair. 

“And how do you feel?” Leon asked. 

“I love you,” Riku mumbled shyly. “I love you and papa and Sora and Roxas. I like being together and i don’t understand why you both being boys matters. Aunt Aerith said all families are different. Like how Lea and Kairi only have a mom and no dad.” 

“She’s right.” Cloud agreed. 

Riku rubbed at his face though he hadn’t started crying again. “It’s no one’s problem who i love with or what my family is like. I don’t care about other people’s families so why did he care…” 

“Some people…” Leon interrupted. “Some people think their beliefs are so strong that they should have a say in other people’s lives but that’s not how it works. It’s true some people have a problem with same gender couples but it’s generally not an issue here in Radiant Garden. This is a very accepting place.” 

“You’re going to be moved to a new class with a nicer teacher.” Cloud added quietly. “So you won’t have to worry about your old teacher saying things like that to you anymore.” 

“Oh believe me,” Leon muttered. “I set him straight. I don’t think any other student is going to have to worry about him talking about their home lives either. He is definitely considering the error of his ways.” 

Cloud sighed dramatically, “Please never set me straight. It sounds terrible.” 

Leon cut his eyes at his husband. “That was awful. Your speaking privileges have been revoked.” 

Cloud was laughing when Lightning returned down the hall with all four kids. “Alright my dears, the Farron’s are now leaving. Who’s watching Riku tomorrow?” 

Leon shrugged. “One of us will probably just take him with us.” 

“I’ll do it. They can be my assistant instructors.” Cloud said. “You want me to take Lea too?” 

“Can i!?” Lea beamed. 

Lightning sighed. “You mind?” 

“Nah, drop him off.” 

“There’s no school tomorrow?” Roxas asked. 

“Just for Riku and Lea.” Leon said. “We had to make an adjustment in their class.” 

“Awe…” Sora sighed. 

“Can we stay home anyway?” Kairi asked with a small smile. 

Lightning grinned back at her. “Nope. Let’s go kiddos. See you boys later.”

“Bye Lightning.” 

“Bye Lea!” Roxes yelled. 

“Bye Kairi!” Sora echoed. 

Riku had waved but he was content to stay curled up against Leon. 

“What’s wrong, Riku?” Sora asked, zeroing in on Riku being some kind of unhappy. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m okay.” Riku muttered, looking more exhausted than anything else. 

Cloud stood up, grabbing both twins under his arms to get them giggling. It was a successful way to immediately distract them from Riku's troubles. “Why don’t you two help papa make dinner.” he said already walking out with with. 

“What are we eating?” Roxas asked. “Can we have pizza?” 

“Not tonight.” Cloud chuckled. 

When Leon and Riku were left in relative silence, Riku sighed. “Daddy, are you sure the new teacher won’t say bad things?” 

“I’m very sure. She seemed nice to me.” Leon said, ruffling Riku’s hair. “I really don’t think you’ll have more problems from your teachers for a while.” 

“Okay.” Riku clung, and Leon flashed back to Riku as a baby. So insecure and distressed when he wasn’t being held by one of this fathers. The way Cloud and Leon would pass him back and forth to make sure he knew he was important. They hadn’t known what else to do to comfort him. 

“Hey kid, you know how much i love you?” 

Riku nodded, eyes closed and buried against Leon’s neck. At this rate he was going to be asleep before dinner. “I love you too daddy.” 

Leon was always going to have worries about his kids, but that was part of being a parent. It wasn’t just teachers he’d have to worry about but other kids that didn’t understand. All he could do was make sure home remained a safe place and make sure none of his kids stayed in an uncomfortable situation because they felt like they had to. 

Riku was a head strong kid and would grow into his confidence. 

“Hey,” Leon smiled faintly. “You trying to sleep on me?” 

“Yep.” 

Leon laughed, brushing a kiss on the top off Riku’s head. “Anything you want baby boy.”


End file.
